


Shattered Hearts

by Haikyuufan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Patton is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuufan/pseuds/Haikyuufan
Summary: Platonic Royality hurt/comfort (Requested by tumblr user youtuberswithalex). Roman has become insecure with his place in the sides ever since they accepted Virgil. Patton accidentally makes thing worse, and then strives to make things better.





	Shattered Hearts

Roman was excited, today he was finally going to get some quality one-on-one time with Patton for the first time since Virgil had been accepted into their family. Roman was happy to have Virgil around, don’t get him wrong, but Patton had been spending a lot of time with him lately in an attempt to show the other side how much they cared, and Roman had been feeling a bit left out. But today Patton had promised they’d spend some time together. And Roman had never known the moral side to go back on a promise. As he approached Patton’s door though, he heard voices coming from inside and his heart sank. He could hear Virgil and Patton laughing, and he knew this wouldn’t end well, but he had to try. He knocked weakly on Patton’s door, and heard the laughter die down. 

“What’s up kiddo?” Patton asked, beaming up at Roman as he opened the door. 

“I- I was just coming over to see if you still wanted to hang out today,” Roman admitted. Patton’s face dropped, and Roman’s heart sunk along with it.

“I’m so sorry Roman, I completely forgot. But Virgil and I are kind of in the middle of something right now, and I can’t just leave him either. You understand that, right?” 

“Yeah…” Roman mumbled, not looking at Patton.

“Tomorrow, kiddo, I promise,” Patton said trying to cheer Roman up, but Roman just walked back to his room. Normally, he’d go to his kingdom to be cheered up by the villagers and go on a quest to take his mind off of things, but he didn’t quite have the energy. He buried his face in his pillow and let out a muffled scream of frustration before letting the tears fall. It wasn’t fair. Virgil had been monopolizing on Patton’s time, and the one time it was supposed to be Roman’s turn, Patton forgot. Was he really that forgettable? Maybe this was Patton’s way of saying that he didn’t want to spend time with Roman anymore. Logically, Roman knew this wasn’t true, but it sure felt like it. He stayed in his room for the rest of the day, not coming out even when Patton called them all down for dinner. He didn’t want the others to see him upset. He wasn’t allowed to be upset over this. He’d just look selfish if they found out he was upset that Patton was spending time with Virgil, and he’d drive Virgil away, which was the last thing he wanted to do. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton fidgeted in his seat as he ate dinner with Logan and Virgil. “Do you think Roman’s okay?” he asked nervously. “He never skips dinner…”

“I’m sure that Roman is perfectly fine,” Logan told him. “He probably just lost track of time while he was on a quest, that’s all.”

“Still… he must be hungry then,” Patton said. “I’m gonna go check on him.” He stood and started walking to Roman’s room. As he grew nearer, the silence became unsettling. Usually if Roman was on a quest, the sounds of swords clanging and roars of anger from the Dragon Witch could be heard out in the hallway, but today, not a sound came out into the hallway. 

“Roman?” Patton called, knocking on the door. “Are you okay kiddo?” He got no response, which only served to worry him more. “Roman? Can I come in?”  he tried again. Still no response. Patton’s heart sunk. If Roman wasn’t responding at all, something was seriously wrong. “I’m gonna come in now kiddo, I want to make sure you’re ok,” Patton announced, slowly opening the door, his heart breaking in two as he saw Roman lying on his bed, dried tear tracks on his cheeks, clearly struggling to cry more. “Roman! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!” Patton panicked.

Roman shook his head and looked away.

“Roman, kiddo, talk to me, please?” Patton asked. 

“Why should I?” Roman asked, his voice cracking as tears started streaming down his face. “It’s not like you really want me around anyway.”

Patton’s heart shattered. How on earth did things get to this point? And why hadn’t Patton noticed? 

‘Roman, of course I want you around,” Patton assured him, stepping closer to the bed. “Why-”

“Well you have a funny way of showing it then,” Roman interrupted. “Ever since we accepted Virgil you’ve been spending all your time with him. I can’t even remember the last time we talked one-on-one Patton! And the one time we were supposed to hang out, you put it off to spend more time with Virgil! How does any of that seem like you want me around at all? You like Virgil better, and Logan gets along better with him than with me, so why would any of you want me around?”

“I- I didn’t realize you felt that way Roman,” Patton admitted weakly. “I- I thought you knew how much we care about you. And Virgil- Virgil doesn’t know that yet. So I guess I went too far in trying not to hurt Virgil and I accidentally hurt you instead. I’m so, so, sorry kiddo.”

“You promised we’d hang out today though,” Roman said. “You never break your promises. But you did today, and why would you do that if you actually  _ wanted _ to hang out?”

“I honestly did forget until you came over,” Patton said, sitting down on Roman’s  bed and drawing him into a hug, stroking his hair. “You seem so confident all the time that I assumed you’d be able to handle rescheduling better than Virgil would be able to handle me leaving, and that was wrong of me. I can’t promise I won’t mess up in the future,” Patton told Roman. “That would just set me up for failure. But I can promise you that I’ll do my best to never make this mistake again, and I give you full permission to yell at me if I do, okay?”

“Okay,” Roman sniffled. 

“And tomorrow will be just you and me all day, I expect you to hold me to that,” Patton said, smiling softly at Roman. 

“Sounds great, Padre,” Roman said, giving Patton a watery smile. 

“Now what do you say we go get some dinner, huh?” Patton asked. 

Roman stiffened. “I… I don’t want the others to see me like this,” Roman admitted.

“I’ll bring our dinners up here then, how does that sound?” Patton asked, pulling back and ruffling Roman’s hair. 

“That sounds good,” Roman told him. Patton stood and walked to the door, promising himself that he would never let things reach this point again. He never wanted to see Roman this hurt, especially not by him. He resolved to do better, and this was a good start. It had to be.  


End file.
